


The Cupcake

by Shinan7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes for a treat. Louis and Teddy Slash A.K.A Boy love, you have been warned. Will be a series of one shots, the chapters are not connected to each other. Rating will be at the top of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I felt like writing a one shot and here it is! I don't plan on adding anything to this one shot after this but I do plan on putting all my Louis/Teddy one shots as chapters but not really connected to each other( Except for the fact that they will all be Teddy/Louis).
> 
> Warning: This is a guy/guy or YAOI pairing. No flames about this please because I did warn you.
> 
> Rating: MA (Major hot and heavy scenes, or in my opinion it is, sorry if it falls short for you! I don't write them that much to be great at them xD)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate any thoughts/opinions/suggestions that you might have!

The streets were packed with bodies, and Louis was among them. He really couldn't wait to get to the little muggle shop that he had recently discovered on one of his wondering trips into the muggle world. The sweets were so delicious that he could already taste it from just the smell that was drifting down the street and into his nose. He was definitely going to buy six this time. Six would work, especially since the last time he'd bought just that one, he was craving more not even a second after it had disappeared into his stomach.

Maybe he would get some for Teddy as well, but if those disappeared by the time he got home, it wouldn't be his fault… And Teddy didn't really like sweets anyway, so it should be fine if by chance Teddy never got to even catch a glimpse of those marvelous cupcakes. Louis couldn't help but blush at the thought of Teddy. They had moved in together, not as lover's, Teddy had no idea that Louis was in love with him, but as room mates. Louis had just finished his last year at Hogwarts and living at home with his parents and sisters had been a nightmare. Hormones, break ups, and not to mention the nosey tendencies that both of his sisters and mother seemed to have about his love life or lack there of was insufferable. Louis had no idea how his father hadn't gone mad yet. Maybe it was the fact that he tended to drift off into his mind when all three women were in the room. And Louis didn't know why the ladies of the family hadn't noticed this, weren't women supposed to be more observant?

Well, after one incredible screaming fest with Dom, and Vic, his father had quietly suggested to him that Teddy was living alone and looking for a room mate. Louis had immediately flooed his favorite person and asked if he could move in. Teddy had said yes and later that day, Louis was out of his parents house.

Apparently Albus had been extremely mad because he'd wanted to move in too. That made it four people mad at him for moving in with Teddy. Mother, sister, other sister, and a cousin… eventually they would get over it. Vic might take the longest though, what with her and Teddy's past…

Louis shook his head, he had no idea what happened there, but he knew if his sister ever found out about his little crush, she would murder him… then cut him up into little pieces and feed them to the garden gnomes.

Finally, Louis caught sight of the little bake shop and he hurried his steps, barging in through the door with sparkling eyes, completely forgetting everything except for those cupcakes.

Double Fudge and Chocolate shavings on top was the first one he saw, then Red Velvet with Cream Cheese frosting, and finally the Vanilla Bean Extravaganza.

Louis couldn't help the little bit of saliva that dribbled down one corner of his mouth. The bell that hung on top of the door dinged behind him, and with a start, Louis wiped the drool off and went to stand in the small line that had formed already. They had just opened a few minutes before Louis had walked in.

The last time that Louis had been there, he'd been in line for a long time, and even though he hadn't ever been there before, the long line of people had convinced him that it was well worth it. If there was that many people wanting to buy from them then their cupcakes were more then likely delicious. He didn't even want to think about it if he'd left that day, probably never knowing the wonderful taste of the treat.

"How can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked with a bright smile that Louis didn't notice, what with his eyes being glued to those cupcakes.

They looked almost as good as Teddy. Louis thought with a little blush creeping up his neck at the thought of his crush. "Yes, can I get six…. No, nine cupcakes? Three Vanilla, three Red Velvet, and three Double Fudge?"

"Of course, would you like three separate boxes or all in one?" She asked as she added up the total on the cash register.

"All in one is fine." Louis replied as he took out his wallet from his back jeans pocket.

"Alright, your total is thirteen fifty."

Louis handed over the money and was given the box of cupcakes and the change.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" The girl said cheerfully.

Louis smiled in returned and quickly left the shop. As he walked back down the street, Louis opened the box and fished out a Red Velvet one. As soon as he bit into it, Louis groaned with pleasure not caring an ounce about the odd looks he was receiving from his expressions and exclamations.

By the time he got home, there was only two cupcakes left in Louis' hand. He'd thrown away the box as soon as it reached just those two. "I'm home!" Louis called out not expecting an answer since it was still early and Teddy usually worked until late at night since he was an Auror. Louis looked at the cupcake in his right hand and couldn't help himself, he licked the chocolate icing, groaning once again at the amazing taste.

Louis was too engrossed in his licking to notice the shape observing him from the kitchen doorway.

The eyes burned with passion as they watched Louis closely.

A little movement caught Louis' eye mid lick and he couldn't help but squeal and fall back as Teddy rushed him, engulfing him in his arms, kissing him.

He was shocked, Teddy was kissing him! The shock didn't last long and soon Louis was kissing Teddy back.

Finally, Teddy pulled away a little and Louis opened his eyes, a little dazed at such a wonderful turn of events. "Teddy?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just looked too damn cute…" Teddy whispered, his face just inches away from Louis' own.

"Do you like me?" Louis asked, hoping for a confirmation.

Teddy looked deeply into Louis' eyes, the heat from his body making Louis' own stir with intense desire.

"I've always liked you… Don't you hate me?" Teddy replied, worry evident on his face, yet his arms held onto Louis tightly.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Louis asked confused.

"You don't like me like I like you… don't you?"

"I've liked you for a long time. There's no way that I could ever hate you." Louis replied wanting to hug Teddy, but remembered the cupcakes in time so that he didn't smash them into Teddy's clothes.

Teddy saw his intention and grinned, taking the uneaten cupcake and placing it onto the little table next to them. Then he grabbed the one Louis had been licking so enthusiastically and pulled Louis to the living room couch.

With a gentle tug, Louis' shirt became unbuttoned, showing the younger man's chest.

Louis was a little surprised at the speed that things were escalating. So when Teddy rubbed some frosting on his pecks, he gasped, and opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, the words died and became groans as Teddy lowered his head and started licking the icing off.

Sure, things were escalating quickly but he had been simmering for ages(it seemed like that at least), Teddy said about the same thing and Louis wasn't even going to complain or say anything to slow them down.

Plus, his body felt too good. Teddy's tongue was having an amazing affect on every part it touched. Then his hand came into play and Louis couldn't help but cry out softly as it pinched his other nipple at the same time that Teddy gently bit the one he'd been licking.

"Damn, you taste so good, Louis." Teddy murmured, his head going lower.

"Its just the icing…" Louis said between little gasps and groans.

"Its all you, Louis." Teddy said coming back up Louis' body and lowering his head and kissing Louis, pushing their lower bodies closer together. Somehow, during the licking, Louis had unbuttoned Teddy's shirt, probably with his tugging at it. Louis could feel Teddy's bare skin brushing against his own.

"Teddy…" Louis groaned as Teddy pressed their lower bodies together. He could feel the heat even through the two layers of pant material between them.

Teddy started moving his hand down Louis' chest, then abdomen, then lower…

"Louis… Louis… Louis! Are you alright?" An anxious voice burst through Louis' mind and with a gasp Louis opened his eyes to see an worried looking Teddy standing over him.

"Teddy? Wait… what happened?" Louis groaned as he rubbed his head, it was throbbing in pain.

"You walked in and I think I scared you because you fell and hit your head… Are you alright? Do you need to go to the St. Mungo's?" Teddy asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Louis looked at him with disappointment. "Wait… it was all just a dream?"

"What was a dream?" Teddy asked a little alarmed.

"…Of course it was a dream… stupid me… clumsy… idiot…" Louis muttered under his breath. Slowly, he pushed himself up and stood, still muttering under his breath. "Thought it finally happened…Merlin…sucks…I like Teddy…can't say that now…"

Louis hobbled away to lay down on the couch, not noticing that he'd said the last part a little louder then intended.

Teddy looked after him a little stunned, but happy as well. He had liked Louis for a long time now… maybe it wasn't as one sided as he thought.

He got up and followed to make sure his crush didn't really need to go to the hospital.

A/N: Just kidding(about the sex scene)! Don't hate me xD haha.


	2. Mothers Day

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me.

Note: This chapter is not connected to the previous one(Except that it's a Teddy/Louis story).

Rating: K

Mother's Day

Teddy was sitting on the living room couch, reading the reports on his lap when his five year old daughter ran through the door. Her eyes were sparkling like little diamonds, and Teddy set his work aside, ready to hear what she had to say.

"What is it, Pumpkin?" Teddy asked lovingly.

"Daddy, Elise and Sally told me about this muggle holiday. Its to celebrate their mommies, and they give cards and cakes and presents to show that they love their mommies a lot!" Dora said excitedly. She was usually a quiet child, except for when she was excited about something, and even then, she only showed that excitement to two people. "Daddy, I want to celebrate it today!"

Teddy felt his heart squeeze a little in pain, but hid it behind an iron mask as he gently picked her up and sat her on his knee. "Sure we can, Dora. Who's going to be the lucky mommy?"

Dora giggle, showing nothing but happiness. "Louis!"

Teddy blinked in surprise, Louis wasn't a mom… He wasn't even a woman! "Umm, you want Louis to be your mommy?"

Dora nodded her head, making her curls bounce repeatedly. "Other then daddy, Louis is the bestest! And you love Louis! That's why Louis will my mommy! And we can give him cards and cakes and presents so he knows we love him lots!"

Teddy stared in shock down at her smiling face. How did she know that he loved Louis? He hadn't even told Louis!

Before Teddy could even open his moth to respond to this surprising bit of news, there was a knock on the door.

Teddy got up and placed Dora on the floor before walking over to the door and opening it. The blond hair was immediately recognizable.

"Mommy!" Dora's voice cried out from behind Teddy and he felt the rush of wind as the little girl ran passed him and threw herself into Louis' arms.

"Whoa! Easy there, little dragon!" Louis laughed as he caught her, then twirled her around.

"Mommy, mommy!" Dora giggled happily as Louis held her in his arms.

"Mommy? What this about a mommy?" Louis asked as he tweaked her nose.

"You're my mommy! Daddy love's you and I love you and you're always helping us and its mommy's day in the muggle world and I want to thank you for being the bestet mommy!" Dora squealed, not noticing the look of surprise on Louis' face.

Louis' eyes shot towards Teddy, trying to see if the words that Dora had said were true.

Teddy was about to deny it when he noticed the hopeful look that the other man had.

"Daddy loves you, he's just scared you don't love him." Dora stated smiling at both of them. "Louis loves daddy too, he's scared daddy doesn't love him."

A/N: and that's it! Hope if was a cuteish read!


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Teddy has a crush on Louis, but he can't tell him because he thinks Louis would never talk to him again. But what Teddy doesn't know is that someone has seen the way he looks at Louis. What will happen now?

Dinner was as noisy as ever, the Potters, Weasley's and Teddy were having a little celebration. Louis, Fred and James had just finished their last year at Hogwarts, and like any year that had been someone's last, they threw a party. James and Fred had even invited their girlfriends, Marry and Sophie.

Teddy sat at the end of the table, across from Louis with James on his right and Fred on Teddy's left. He was the only one not talking, it had been that way for quite some time now, ever since he had figured out that he had a crush on Louis. It had started the previous summer, luckily no one had noticed that he had become more quiet. He had been like that since Victoire had broken up with him, but when he'd found out that he had a crush on Louis, Teddy had practically become mute during family gathering. And hardly anyone noticed that he ever opened his mouth. How could they really? With so many family members, it was practically impossible to remember who had said what.

Teddy didn't mind, in fact, it was a huge relief. He couldn't let anything slip this way. His eyes flickered to Louis, who was talking to James about his future career in quidditch. He had been scouted by multiple teams already, James just had to choose who he wanted to play for.

Teddy tuned the quidditch talk away and let his eyes flicker down to Louis' rosy lips, then back up to the eyelashes that were long and slightly curled. Everytime he blinked, Teddy couldn't help but wish that he could reach out to him. With a quiet groan, Teddy tore his eyes away and frown to the untouched food on his plate.

He wished with all of him might that he could kiss Louis right there...

But he didn't dare.

"Louis, what have you decided on doing this summer?" Harry asked from the other side of the table.

With a grin, Louis turned towards his uncle. "I'm going to be traveling. Remember all those summer jobs I've been doing for a few years? Both muggle and the ones in Diagon Alley? I've been saving all that money up for this summer. Since my internship doesn't start for a few month, I wanted to go out and explore the world."

Harry chuckled, his green eyes sparkling. But Louis' mother was less than pleased with the conversation.

"It's too dangerous, Louis! All by yourself, out in the world, at places you have no idea about, where you can get easily lost! Its ridiculous! Tell him Bill! Harry! What if you get hurt!?"

Louis sighed, it was inaudible to anyone but Teddy. His hearing had always been better than the normal person.

"Mother, I'll be fine. It's not like I don't know how to use magic! I know how to defend myself, I'm not a little kid anymore! Tell her Teddy!"

At his name, Teddy's eyes widened in shock. Louis was looking straight at him, and so was everyone else at the table.

How the heck had he been pulled into this argument!? He hadn't even made a sound all though dinner! Teddy thought furiously, trying to open his mouth but only managing to nod his head in agreement. Luckily, that seemed enough to satisfy Louis, because the blond turned back to his mother with a smug look on his face.

"See mother? I am not a child so you don't have to worry about me." Louis stated again. "Even Teddy said I'm not a child any more, so don't worry about it."

Fleur Weasley shot a dirty look over at Teddy, that look made him want to disappear into a little puddle. But luckily Bill took over and started to quietly talk to his wife, distracting her from the conversation.

After a few moments, Teddy left the table. As soon as he had a few walls between himself and the rest of the family, Teddy sighed in relief-his body relaxed. He was always more than a little stressed at these family gatherings, even having a few walls between him and them was a relief.

Then something touched his back, that touch made Teddy jump in surprise. A little shout escaped his lips. His heart wasn't speared, for it was beating a million miles a minute. When he looked over his shoulder, Teddy saw the person he least expected. Louis with a grin on him face, blue eyes shimmering with excitement.

"L-Louis? Why'd you do that for?" Teddy stammered, his heart still beating fast, this time for an entirely different reason.

"Do what? I just touched your back. I wanted to thank you for agreeing with me." Louis stepped a bit closer to Teddy.

Teddy couldn't help but take a step back, Merlin knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if his crush was too close. He'd ravish Louis.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Teddy couldn't help but blush.

Louis suddenly took another step closer to Teddy, trapping him against the wall. "You know I've been watching you Teddy."

"Yo-you have?" That damn stutter! Why couldn't he keep that from appearing every single time he was nervous? And he was extremely nervous. Louis was close, too close.

"Mhm, and you know why I've been watching you?" Louis asked.

Teddy felt the blood rush through his ears, sweat was building up on his brow. The control he had over his body was slowly slipping the longer that Louis stood there. "Why-y?"

"Because I love you." Louis said, slamming his lips onto Teddy's. Teddy's arms automatically closed over Louis' shoulders, holding him close.

Teddy just hoped it wasn't a dream, because it seemed too good to be true.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Feel to drop me a review! Really love reading those, they make me super happy xD.


End file.
